


This is how we survive.

by unknownone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Derek Hale, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Jealous Derek, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mating, Pack Dynamics, Past Abuse, Possessive Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Survival, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownone/pseuds/unknownone
Summary: “Scott! Scott! We have to go we can’t stay here!” The boy is full of panic as he runs towards his friend, shoes clacking against the cement. They were going to kill him. Kill them all for what they had learned. He couldn’t allow that to happen. They had taken the rest a few days ago and there weren’t many left. Scott caught the panicking male by his thin shoulders, stopping him in his place. “Stiles, you have to breathe, man.” Scott tries to calm him down, but it wouldn’t work this time, and then Stiles starts to ramble about how there was an outside world and how he had broken into the head guard's office and found documentation. Irrefutable proof that they had been lying to the kids here for years. Maybe longer, they didn’t know of the ones that had come before them, because there were no records of anyone. They didn't even remember being anywhere but here.





	This is how we survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Take it easy on me. I know this is kinda unedited.   
This is my first attempt at writing a real story?   
Anyway, constructive criticism is always welcome and I hope you enjoy!

“Push harder!” a voice cries out, hands clawing and fighting against the object in the way with so much desperation that it’s almost pitiful. The door opens heavy and slow, the hinges protesting the movements every step of the way. The group of teenagers gasped in different variations of awe as the light spills in on them, showering them in warmth. After years of so much darkness, so much artificial light they were feeling the actual sun for the very first time. Of the group, there was young and slightly older, the eldest stood in front of the pack of wild teens, eyes squinting under the welcomed assault of natural light. The luminescent warmth fell on their skin like a blanket of security. Security was something that they had never felt in their short, brutal lives.

  
Stiles stood in front of the group in hesitant silence. His brown eyes gazing out at the land he spent so long fighting to capture a glimpse of. His body almost trembled in the unexpectedness of it all. It was overwhelming setting his gaze upon the great landscape that scaled out in front of him. He surges forward his hand grasping at the cool metal door frame in earnest, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes; burning, threatening to spill over the confines of their own personal prison. The sight that he was beholding was ethereal, breathtaking. He couldn’t quite think of the right way to express, or put into words for his own mind to comprehend the reality that felt so far for so long.

  
He breathes in deeply, the air feeling fresh, encasing his senses with the musky, earthy scent of the forest spread out in front of him. The trees where mighty still. Mighty like they had been in the picture books he read and gazed upon so often as a child. They were green, so many shades of green that seemed endless. The landscape melted with the sky, oh, the sky. It was a vibrant blue, so blue he thought of the oceans he saw in the videos during the nights they had allowed the younger children to indulge in such a delight. He steps forward, stepping off of the cement floor he spent the last nineteen years entrapped upon. This was it, it was the first step of real life, and there was no turning back this time, there was no hiding from this. He felt like a caged animal most of his life and now here he was; stepping onto the greenery for the very first time, the ground feeling uneven under the soles of his sneakers. He almost feels unsteady with this, so fucking unsure of everything, but one thing. He knew for a fact, there was one truth in all the lies he had lived, and that was that he was never going back.  
“Scott-” The boy started, but the words that he was searching for died in the back of his throat, and out came just a sigh. The other whom he was talking to, came to meet his friend on the fresh ground, his dark amber eyes just as wide as the other’s had been. “ I know, Stiles.” The larger of the two almost stutters on his reply in the same timid fascination as the latter had moments before him.

Scott reaches forward at that moment and claps his darker skinned fingers around the slender forearm of his best friend. It had been them against the system since they were old enough to decipher between what was right and what was wrong. Now, before them was an opportunity, and they had to take the initiative to make it more than that. More than an opportunity, but a reality. They stood like that for several moments, listening to the sounds of the wind rustling through the leaves of many trees, to the sounds of birds screeching and singing in the distance. It was even a wonder at the flies now swarming their bodies, attracted to their sweat and blood. It took the two young males a few more moments to regain their composure before turning back to face the group of teens at their back all showing similar expressions of awe.

  
Stiles’ face softens while he takes in the images before him, and he knows that these kids are scared, but so is he. The worry in his eyes is easily hidden by his thick lashes, and he blinks. He blinks hard and reopens his deep brown eyes to meet the various ones staring right back at him. His expression is different now, one of feigned strength. He almost convinces himself that he can do this. That he can lead these people out of their own hell and into the light, and with Scott beside him, maybe he can. Maybe they can. “Everyone be sure you grab your stuff. Everything you can carry that is absolutely necessary. Anything that won’t be useful- leave behind.” It’s a harsh ending statement that cements their intentions further. In less than fifteen minutes everyone is back at the door, some carrying backpacks, some carting totes over their shoulders. Stiles regains his position at the front of the door before running a hand haphazardly through the length of dark chestnut hair. Some of it falls to his forehead whilst some of the more pesky hairs decide to go their own way. It never bothered him having messy hair. It was a part of who he was, and he remembers somewhere back deep in the recesses of his mind that there was a woman who would run her fingers through it and smile adoringly at him. It may very well be a dream for all he knows, and it isn’t worth pondering on in this moment.

  
The straps of the pack dig into his shoulders under the weight of its contents, and the adrenaline coursing through his veins is causing him to sprout small beads of sweat under the nape of his neck. The heat radiating from the sun above them calls them out to play. Curling his fingers under the strap of his pack and clearing his throat once, he calls for them to fall out. All of them taking their first step into the unknown. They begin their trek into the forest, the last of them shutting the heavy doors and locking in the darkness that had fallen over them for the better parts of their existence. Stiles falls in step with Scott easily, trudging through the woods with his breathing slightly more elevated than normal. He wasn’t used to this kind of thing, none of them were. Stiles huffs out a breath of air and tries to flick the hair sticking to his forehead. He takes a moment to look over at his friend, taking in his appearance for the first time since everything had been set in motion. It felt like a lifetime ago, but it hadn’t been a full six hours yet.

  
Scott looked worn, but radiant under the sun. His defined jaw jutted out as he focused on where he was stepping. The terrain that they were set upon wasn’t the easiest thing for their untrained bodies, having only ever been on flat concrete. His naturally tanned skin was seeming to relish in their new source of light. It made his eyes appear somewhat lighter, and his face shone with the light sheen of sweat dampening it. The boy could see the way his muscles contracted under the fabric of his lightly fitting dark henley when he moved over the root of a tree, or how it took effort when they moved towards a more steep path. The other looked tired, but he also looked more satisfied and stern. Although, his features hadn’t changed in the past day there was an air about him. There was an air about them all. They were more aged than they had been in even the previous day.

  
“Are you scared?” the soft but warm voice tore him from his own head, and he averted his gaze to the forest floor, kicking at a rock that stung his toes slightly making him wince. “I think we are all a little scared.” He tried to sound nonchalant, but there was a quiver to his voice that had him clearing his throat.  
“Hey, man-” Scott started, but he didn’t finish his words as something came into his line of sight and completely distracted him. It was a body of water, raging and somehow still calm. Stiles nudged his way past Scott and headed towards the water, his curiosity outweighing any sense he would've had to stop and make sure it was safe before hurrying to the edge of the water. His movements were swift and sure which was something new for the notoriously clumsy nineteen year old. Getting down on his knees he threw caution to the wind.

The damp bed of the riverside soaked through his worn jeans, cutting into his skin with the slight chill of it. He couldn’t stop his hands from reaching in and breaking the surface of the water, sending little ripples in every direction. The pale fingers glittered under the water and his mahogany eyes focused intently on it. The others in the group took his actions as a way to say that everything was okay, and that they too could touch the water.

  
One by one they took their respective spots along the riverside, all bewitched by this new thing they were beholding. It was a day of firsts for all of them. From the youngest at age eleven to the oldest of them; Scott and Stiles. “We can make camp here.” Stiles spoke, and out came a chorus of agreements. It would be the perfect spot to set up a new life, if only for a little while before they moved on to something else. They had been traveling for a while and put a comfortable distance from their old prison so to speak. His eyes study how the light dances off the water, and for the first time in a long time he allows a smile to fall upon his red tinted lips. This was okay, for now, his inner voice spoke, and he agreed. He was torn from his thoughts at the sound of a splash, and of course one of the younger boys, Todd, had stripped to his underclothes and charged his way into the water. Stiles couldn’t help the roll of his eyes. He would give the blonde boy his moment, but then it was time to get down to business and Stiles knew that. They had a lot to do before they could truly rest and enjoy. Scott and himself had to find a way to make sure all twenty of the kids he led out were safe and had shelter, and god knows they had no clue how. They had to figure that out and fast, because night was approaching, and the temperature was steadily dropping as it did. None of the elder kids had forgotten where they were and the fact of it was that they were in the middle of a forest, and they didn’t know what threats might be lurking outside their little ragtag group. As he turns to Scott, his expression becomes more stoic, and he ages from teenage to an adult all in a moment as they turn to each other and start to discuss their strategy.

  
“We need to get shelter first, that’s the most important thing. Shelter and food,” Scott was crouched on his haunches talking quiet and hurriedly to Stiles when the young female joined in. “We need to build a fire. I learned how in class, but I am not going to lug firewood alone and mess up my clothes.” It was Lydia who spoke, her appearance was flawless even after trudging around in the heat for the last few hours. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in perfect waves, not even looking frizzed from sweat. Her ruby red lips pulled into a smile as she eyes the two males in front of her. They didn’t think they could exclude her from the plans. She was demanding and bossy by nature, and the two roll their dark eyes at her simultaneously, but they knew she was right. “We can have a few gather wood, and then we are going to need some to get clean water. The supply we brought with us won’t last forever, and we are going to run out of food in the next couple of days. There is a lot of us to feed.” It began to weigh on Stiles’ as he spoke. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but the daunting task of keeping everyone alive was a lot for just a few teens to handle. He knew that they could do it. After escaping everything they went through and fighting their way out they had come too far to stop. Too far to resign and give up on the first few hours of real freedom. So, he turns his body towards the other two, and they begin discussing their next moves together.

  
Stiles, Scott, and Lydia filled in the rest of the group on their duties. The two youngest of them were to start clearing a spot in the forest not 30 feet from the river. The next group was sent to search the nearby woods for stuff they could use to build shelters. It was divided amongst the rest to gather water, what food they could find to begin storing, and wood for fires. Scott busied himself by cutting down branches with one of the machetes they had taken from the place, the compound they used to call home. He was going to try to start building some type of hut. He had learned the basics in an apprenticeship where they studied and learned how to fix and build things for the compound. Stiles knew he wouldn’t get any serious work done on it, but he also knew that the man just wanting to be helpful. Lydia went with one of the groups to begin foraging for berries and other things they could find. She had spent years in the little library they had studying everything she could get her hands on. She had a near photogenic memory and recalled the books she read on plants. Stiles’ gaze locked on the map he had pulled from his pack. He had stolen it out of the head guards office during all the chaos. It was a map of the surrounding territory. He felt a pang of rage and betrayal as he remembered all the times they had told the kids there was nothing left out there. It had been decimated during the war. They had lied to them, lied to them for their whole lives. He didn’t realize how tightly he was gripping the paper in his hands until he felt his nails almost cutting through it. They were at a place called White Rock. He knew that's where they were because it was the only place on the map with such a body of water that was anywhere close to the compound.

  
Night fell fast and by that time they had a couple fires spread a few feet from each other. All of the teens had spread out between the two fires and were eating the dried meats from their packs along with some berries they had managed to find in the forest thanks to Lydia’s watchful eye. Stiles sat leaning against his backpack, eyes fixated on the burning embers coming from the fire. The flames danced in his amber eyes as his mind wandered. Scott sat by his side, shoulder rubbing against the smaller man’s shoulder. They were both wearing their heaviest flannels trying to fight against the cold from the night. Scott studied his friend’s face analytically, pursing his lips. Orange shadows danced off of Stiles’ face, illuminating the moles that dotted the latter’s pale skin. After knowing him for so many years the male knew what was on his friend’s mind. He could practically feel the thoughts bouncing around inside his head.

  
Stiles was normally talkative, and in fact it was hard to get the boy to shut up even if it was what’s best for him. His quick tongue had gotten the pair in trouble more times than he could count. Though, it wasn’t hard to understand why Stiles had been so quiet tonight. He hadn’t slept in nearly twenty-four hours, and he had fought hard to get here. Fought for all of the kids that sat around them and chatted quietly with smiles on their faces. “How are you?” He knew Scott’s eyes were on him it was the first thing that had brought him out of his shell. His words were dripping with concern in a way only Scott could manage. He was too good, too caring about people. He was like a puppy with large brown eyes and a kind face. It melted Stiles’ heart. “I’m okay, buddy. I’m just thinking of it all you know- It- It’s a lot. we are here and these kids are depending on us now.” His brows knitting together as he speaks, thick lashes curling as he blinks hard. His eyes remained fixed on the fire and his breathing softens as he fumbles over his thoughts.

  
“I know it’s new, and it's scary, but Stiles, we did it. We had to do it. They were keeping us there. They lied to us about everything our whole lives. We did what was right.” When Scott spoke his voice was strained and tight. It made Stiles look at him. Their eyes meeting in the soft light, and Stiles’ managing a small smile as he rubs his hand over the other’s shoulder. “Scotty boy, you are always the voice of reason. I love you a lot, you know? I don’t think I would have survived all those years if I didn’t have you on my side.” The words were barely above a whisper and meant to ease the tension building in both of their chests, and it did, sort of. Scott met his smile, and placed his hand over Stiles’. “I’m your fucking guardian angel or something, dude. I think that the educators wanted to ring your neck at least a million times.” Stiles’ cringes at the memories of them. Many were cold and unfeeling and just had it out for Stiles. If it hadn’t been for Scott sweet-talking them he’s sure he would have received a thousand more beatings than he did.

  
“Can you guys believe how beautiful it is out here?” It was Lydia coming up to weasel her way between the two men, resting her back against log that had been laid previously by Scott. Her blonde hair was swept back into a ponytail, and she was wrapped tightly in a thick sweater. “It’s really something else, Lyds,” Scott answers her, throwing his muscular arm over her petite frame. “I think we are going to be okay. Actually, I’m sure of it.” Stiles’ snorts. Lydia always thought she knew everything, but in her defense she was not wrong very often. “It’s a full moon tonight. I studied the moon cycle once.” Lydia purses her lips and tosses a twig from the ground into the roaring flames. They all pause to gaze up at the moon through the clearing in the trees. It was huge, and fascinating. There were no windows in the compound. They had never seen anything like it outside of books and movies. It took all of them a few moments of gazing before coming back to each other.

  
” Of course you did, Lyd”. Stiles smiles at her in earnest, bumping his shoulder against hers. The three of them talk comfortable for a while, enjoying the heat from the fire. As the conversation progresses, Stiles can feel his eyes getting heavier. The toll of what he had been through finally catching up on his body. He reclines on his pack and allows his eyes to drift shut, listening as his two friends continue talking. Their voices lull him to sleep, and he falls deeper by the moment until he is encased in his own mind.

  
_“Scott! Scott! We have to go we can’t stay here!” The boy is full of panic as he runs towards his friend, shoes clacking against the cement. They were going to kill him. Kill them all for what they had learned. He couldn’t allow that to happen. They had taken the rest a few days ago and there weren’t many left. Scott caught the panicking male by his thin shoulders, stopping him in his place. “Stiles, you have to breathe, man.” Scott tried to calm him down, but it wouldn’t work this time, and then Stiles started to ramble about how there was an outside world and how he had broken into the head guards office and found documentation. Irrefutable proof that they had been lying to the kids here for years. Maybe longer, they didn’t know of the ones that had come before them, because there were no records of anyone. They didn't even remember being anywhere but here._

  
_ Scott’s face twisted in horror, which was only worsened when Stiles handed him the papers he had been clutching so tightly in his hands that they began to turn white around the knuckles. He gaped at it, mouth hanging open, eyes filling with both fear and rage. Deep seething rage. “What do we do?” Scott asked, puppy like eyes staring into Stiles’ dark orbs. “We need to fight. We need to get to the door.” He was assertive, probably for the first time in his life. “Listen to me, go to the shop and sneak out anything we can use as a weapon, and I will sneak into the office and try to find a way through the security system.” The words were hushed and quick, and he was leaning so close to Scott he swore he could hear the heart beating out of his chest. “You have to get everyone and tell them the plan. Take the documents and show them. We are not staying here another night.” His eyes looked into Scott’s looking for any disapproval, anything saying he wouldn’t follow him, but all he saw was pain and anger clouding them as he nodded. “As soon as you hear the alarms disengage I want you to attack with everything you have, do you hear me? I love you, Scotty.” Scott’s face softened for a fraction of a second as he pulled Stiles’ close, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame of his best friend. “I love you. I’ll see you at the door.” It wasn’t a question. It was a promise, and the two broke apart and went separate directions, both with a mission._

  
The sound startles Stiles awake, his whole body tensing, ready to fight or run. Through the woods it echoes again, settling inside him and rattling against his bones. It’s a howl of a creature, and it’s getting closer. Stiles jumps to his feet, eyes frantically searching the tree line, but it’s dark, and he can’t see a thing. He takes cautious steps towards the edge of their camp as another howl travels through and the others are starting to wake up now too. There is panic in their eyes as they watch Stiles making his way forward. He stops only to grab a knife that was resting on a log beside the last fire, and steps into the darkness, not really sure what he’s doing, or if he’s ready to handle what’s on the other side of those deafening howls. His body is tightening in fear, and a cold sweat is traveling down his back as he continues forward. One slow step, and then another until he is near the treeline, almost away completely from the light.

  
He can’t keep his breathing steady, and the air puffs out of him like a warning in his body, but he doesn't relent. Before he knows it he’s reaching forwards to place his hand on the side of a large tree, eyes gazing out into the forest. However, he doesn’t get to take another step before something is stepping in front of him. Something large and warm pressing into his space with a snarl. The figure towers over him, stealing his breath. His body seizes up, knife caught by his hip as he finally looks up to meet a pair of crimson eyes. He plunges forward with the knife in hand in a desperate moment, but he’s thrown to the ground quickly, his head slamming against the ground with a loud thud. The figure is on him in a matter of seconds, pinning his hands to the forest floor, eyes glowing red and angry. He feels the claws digging into his wrist and the white of the teeth as they come into view. The creature moves closer until it’s face is over his, and he can make out from the moonlight that it almost looks human. Stiles’ vision starts to blur as he struggles against the monster, crying and thrashing his body. The last thing he hears before darkness overtakes him is a deep growl and threateningly deep voice cutting through the howling of creatures and wind.

**“Mate.”**


End file.
